Saturday Shopping Spree
by CosmicWarrior
Summary: When forced by his sister Leni to go on a Mall trip with her longtime BFFs in her place, Lincoln will finally get a chance to really interact with some of his older sister's friends; see a side of them he would not expect to see. SFW.


**So... It had been almost a year since I posted anything on here... you know whatever. Enjoy this cute SFW Oneshot.**

* * *

On the open streets of Franklin Avenue in Royal Woods, Michigan, a purple Toyota Rav4 zoomed through the baren lane of the said avenue towards its destination. Inside, two very excited and hyper looking teenage girls were discussing their upcoming shopping spree with one of their BFFs.

Today was a massive day that they were looking forward to in the last two weeks. An enormous sale was going on down the town's only mall; ergo, new shoes, fashionable clothing, and undies at a low price; ergo, more accessible to buy than before. No, it is not Black Friday. Instead, it is a particular "Sale's Saturday" that makes Black Friday look like last year's iPhone.

And despite buying all the new clothes and accessories they want, the girls will never be animated wearing them.

Whenever a special sales day gets announced, these girls would drop everything they'd initially do that day (even something vital like seeing a family relative) and race for the discounted new brands of Victoria Secret undies. It is an instinct for many teenage girls, always wanting something to wear, then after a week, they find something else that catches their eyes.

If you knew these girls in Royal Woods and saw them driving just now, you'd be asking yourself, where are they going? Wasn't the mall over in the other direction? Well, they couldn't head there yet. They had first to pick up their life long friend before they head on over to their actual destination. A friend they knew for more than ten years since daycare.

One girl named Leni Loud.

"I don't get it," said the brunette wearing a blue-turtle-neck sweater and green skirt with white polka-dots. "She still hasn't replied to any of our texts. What gives?"

"I know, totes weird," the tanned black-haired girl in the driver seat nodded, wearing a pink headband matching her pink skirt with a white shirt. "Leni always reply when there's shopping involved."

"Maybe she's sick?" the brunette suggested.

"And not tell us in advance?" the black-haired replied.

"Well, she _is_ pretty forgetful."

"True… but she could never have forgotten about our big day out. She just can't."

"Well, let's hope she hasn't ditched us for her other friends."

"Don't even consider that. I do _not _want to go through something like that again," the driver began to slow down when she saw the house.

"Well, let's just go and see what's going on, Jackie."

"Oh, definitely, Mandee."

The two besties, Jackie and Mandee, pulled up on the empty driveway that leads to the infamous Loud House. It was like the last time they saw the house: an average suburban white-painted home with toys littered across the whole front yard. Jackie turned the car off before the duo exited the car, walking to the front entrance. Upon arrival, Mandee rang the doorbell then waited to get answered.

About twenty seconds later, the door opened.

* * *

Lincoln Loud wanted nothing more than to get out of the house and escape any chance of becoming sick. The rest of the Loud family, his mom, dad and eight of his sisters went out earlier, for they had plans today.

Luna was going to meet with her band to perform at some gig, Luan had a comedy show, and Lynn had basketball practice. Lucy had poetry while Lisa was to give a lecture on the Earth's Crust Displacement Theory at Royal Woods' Community College. Lola had another pageant to perform at with Rita watching her while taking care of Lily and Lana and Lynn Sr. would be heading to the local zoo.

Lincoln had nothing that day. His best friend Clyde and his Dads chose the worst time to head out of town to visit Clyde's Nana. Lori, too, had nothing planned. If her boyfriend hadn't moved to Great Lakes City, they'd be hanging out together. Now they are trapped in The Loud House forced to take care of their sick sister, Leni.

Well, okay. Leni's sickness was not all that horrible. It was a simple cold and a sore throat. But Lincoln knows that any illness in the Loud House, whether big or small, it will hit you like wildfire.

That's why we see the eleven-year-old white-haired boy wearing a gas mask and a pair of rubber gloves for maximum protection. It's also why he rushed downstairs when he heard the sound of the doorbell before Lori took the chance, a quick escape.

He opened the door and was greeted, to his surprise, two girls he was familiar with. Two of Leni's longtime BFFs, Jackie and Mandee.

"Lincoln!" The pair shouted together, surprised and happy that Leni's little brother answered them.

"O-Oh!" Lincoln flinched, surprised himself to see the girls. He knew who Jackie and Mandee are, Leni's best friends, despite his interactions with them being minimal. "Hi. Uhh, what are you two doing here?"

"Here to pick Leni for our shopping spree," Jackie answered. "She hasn't even replied if she's ready or not."

"And what's with that get-up?" Mandee asked the chipped-tooth boy, noticing his gas mask and gloves.

"Oh, these things?" Lincoln started before lifting his mask off. "Leni's sick, so Lori and I are taking care of her. We have these things on, so we don't get sick ourselves."

"Really? She's sick?" Asked Mandee. "With what?"

"A bad cold and a sore throat. Leni had been showing some sick signs last night, but it only got worse up until this morning."

The teenage girls looked at each other for a few seconds before nodding, then looking back at Lincoln. "We like to see her for ourselves," Jackie demanded.

Lincoln jumped at the demand. "What!? You can't! You'll get sick too! You don't have the proper protection to see her!" he said, putting his hands up.

"Oh, relax, Lincy," Jackie waved him off with a smile before walking past him. "You don't have to worry about us. Our immune system is in good shape."

"She's right," Mandee nodded, following Jackie. "We know when we're in danger of getting sick,"

Lincoln looked back at the two teenage girls before shutting the door. Concerned, he ran upstairs after the pair. The pair of BFFs turned left before walking a few more steps to the entrance of Lori's and Leni's room. Jackie knocked on the bedroom door, waited along with Mandee until the door open to reveal Lori wearing a gas mask and a pair of rubber gloves of her own.

"Jackie? Mandee? What are you two doing here?" Lori raised an eyebrow under her mask, surprised to see two of Leni's BFF's outside of her room.

"We want to see Leni. Your little brother said that she's sick," Jackie said.

"Can we see her?" Asked Mandee.

Lori raised a finger at the pair of friends. "You two are not wearing any protection," she put it bluntly.

"Relax, we're not going to get sick. We'll be fine," Jackie scoffed, walking right past Lori, followed by Mandee.

Lincoln, who managed to catch up, looked up to her big sister and said, "Sorry, Lori. I tried to let them down, but they kept on demanding."

"Don't worry about it, twerp," Lori sighed. "They'll literally have themselves to blame once they start sneezing later."

"Jackie! Mandee!" The brother and eldest Loud sibling heard Leni greeting her friends from inside the room. They entered just in time to see the three giving their usual air-kiss greeting.

"Mwa, Mwa!"

And Leni sure did look worse for wear. Heavy bags surrounded the underpart of her eyelids, and some sweat dripped from her forehead while her nose had some wet snot running out.

"What are you two doing here?" Leni asked, sounding worse for wear.

"We came to pick you up for our shopping date. Don't you remember?" Jackie said.

"Well, of course, I totes remember," Leni waved her hand. "But the thing is I- ACHOO!"

The sudden sneeze caused a lot of salivae to be sprayed across and onto her bedsheets. Jackie and Mandee backpedalled to avoid getting any spit on themselves. Lincoln and Lori already kept a safe distance from the bed.

"Let me guess you're sick, huh?" Jackie finished.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, guys. I really wanted to go with you guys," Leni said, feeling down.

"Why didn't you texted or called us, though?"

Leni was quiet for a moment before she went into thinking mode. She placed her left hand under her chin while trying to replay something in her mind. Soon she remembered.

"Oh yeah! I knew I forgot to do something this morning. To text you two!" She beamed after remembering.

"Told you she's forgetful," Mandee whispered into her friend's ear.

Jackie sighed in annoyance and cheerlessness. "Uggghhh… Great, Not only you'd be missing out on an awesome day (no offence) it's not going to be fun with just us two."

"Why not, like, take Lincoln with you?"

Everyone besides Leni froze when they heard her suggestion. Seeing it as a sign to continue, she did so and said, "I don't think he's doing anything today. He should be free."

"W-What!?" Lincoln shouted. "Leni, what are you doing?!"

Leni turned to her brother. "I don't want you to be bored all day, and I don't want Jackie and Mandee to be left out. You should go too."

Lincoln was beginning to sweat. He wasn't feeling bored at all because he and Lori were already taking care of Leni. He dreaded going to the mall for clothes shopping. Who knows how many unnecessary clothes he'd get forced to try? Not to mention all the shoeboxes and bags he'd probably get forced to carry.

Also, he'd be going with some girls he barely even knew. Who knows what mess he might bring to the table on them? And with how much more he was becoming aware of nearly every girl's beauty because of puberty, he could creep them off. Especially with two teenage girls' he'd admit was definitions of gorgeous.

On the other hand, it would be great to get away from Leni and avoid becoming sick, but the flaws outweigh the pros in this case.

"C-Come on, Leni. I don't-"

"YES!"

Two loud voices interrupted him mid-sentence. He looked up to see two pairs of dazzling widened eyes of Leni's friends staring down at him.

"He should totally join us!" Jackie beamed.

"I always wanted to try and make him look fashionable!" Mandee too beamed.

Lincoln gulped. He for sure dreaded what Mandee said.

"You know what?" Lincoln heard his oldest sister say something. He turned to look at Lori before she resumed, "That is literally not a bad idea."

Lincoln felt like his heart dropped. She did _not_ just agree to that.

"He was cooped up in his room for the last few days doing all sorts of things in there," Lori said with a sly layer in her tone. "Maybe this could be a good opportunity for him to go out again," she finished, deviously grinning at Lincoln with her eyes squinted.

_"What the heck? Why did Lori agree to them? Don't they know I hate trying on new clothes?"_ Lincoln thought. _"Unless… no, but that was two weeks ago! She still can't be sore about THAT!"_

He looked at the four teenage girls in the bedroom, all looking at him. He knew that he had gotten outvoted. No matter what reasoning he could come up, he'll still get dragged off.

_"Well… I don't have to worry about getting sick, at least,"_ he thought. And so, with a reluctant sigh, he looked down and said, "Okay…"

"EEEEEEEE!" Jackie and Mandee squealed in delight while grinning the widest grin they could muster.

"This is gonna be so much fun~!" Mandee said.

"I totes can't wait~!" Jackie nodded.

Before Lincoln could say anything, the two girls each grabbed an arm of his and dragged him out.

"Woah- hey! Let me get ready first!" Lincoln shouted.

"Bye, guys! Have a nice day!" Leni waved from her bed while smiling.

"Have _fun_, Lincoln," Lori said with a menacing smile. _"That will literally teach you to not mess with my dignity, twerp!"_

"I'm so happy for them, Lor- ACHOOO!" Leni interrupted her own sentence with another sneeze. "I'm sure they're totes going to have a great time. Right, Lori?"

"I'm pretty sure they will, Leni. After all, what does Lincoln love more than to sit down for so many hours on end trying on some new clothes?" The younger sister never caught on Lori's sly sarcasm.

* * *

The pair, now a trio with Lincoln in the back seat, was not even halfway, and Lincoln already felt mentally drained.

He no longer donned his gas mask and rubber gloves since he's safe from getting sick and wore his everyday clothes for the occasion. He also had his backpack on his person in case he's lucky enough to buy a new video game or a comic book. But he doubts it since this mall trip was all about Jackie and Mandee.

The girls in the front seat were discussing all the new clothes and brands that they could buy with the day's high discounts: new purses, dresses, shoes and even undies. The last part made Lincoln blush. He was already anxious enough to be heading for the mall in the first place. These girls are constantly reminding him of how much boredom he was going to face.

"I heard Gucci's new Emerald-Brand Designers purse is now selling for just two hundred dollars!" Mandee said. "I always wanted that purse since spring!"

"That totes sounds like a great deal! Green so fits your style," Jackie complimented while making another left. "I have these pairs of red heels that I usually walk by; now they're around a hundred and fifty today!"

"That is amazing! I'd love to see how red works on you," Mandee smiled.

"I know!" Jackie beamed.

_"Oh, god…" _Lincoln thought while sinking into his seat. _"This is going to be a bad day."_

"What about you, Lincoln?" Jackie asked, stopping at a red light.

"Huh?" Lincoln snapped out of his deprived, anxious being.

"Do you have anything in mind you want to buy?"

Lincoln was surprised to hear Jackie ask him what that. Weren't she and Mandee the kinds of girls that think only for themselves when it comes to shopping? Then again, Lincoln had selfish buying moments of his own, so he wasn't one to judge.

He tried to come up with a response. "Well, I don't think I'd… that I'd get a chance to find something I like."

"Because it'll be sold out by the time we arrive?" Mandee asked.

"N-No, that's not it," he rubbed his arms. "I don't think I'd be… given a chance."

Jackie pressed the gas pedal once the light turned green. She looked in the rearview mirror to see Lincoln's face. "What do you mean 'not given a chance?'" she asked.

Lincoln hesitated to explain. The girls saw his worried look and tried to assure him.

"Hey, don't worry, Lincoln," Mandee spoke with sincerity. "You can tell us."

"Yeah, we're not gonna get offended," Jackie added.

Lincoln took a breath. "Well… whenever I shop at the mall with my sisters, they'd usually shop for themselves with no regard for the odd one out of the group. I'm not like you two, so, I thought you two might not care how I feel."

The girls looked away from Lincoln at each other's eyes for a moment before turning back. "Lincy, we already can tell that you're not the dress-up type. You like other things," Jackie said.

"Yeah. We know the mall isn't a store just for clothes. There are also stuff there you'd probably like to buy too," Mandee said.

"We're not going to force you into something you don't like."

Lincoln was surprised to hear that. "Seriously?"

"I totes can tell you don't want to spend all day risking yourself getting sick when you could use this day to buy anything you want."

"It's "Sales Saturday," Lincoln. You gotta take advantage; otherwise, you'd have to wait for who knows how long until the next huge discounts!"

They were right, Lincoln could admit. During his last few trips to the mall, he remembered seeing some awesome stuff he loved to buy. Like a new Ace Savvy cosplay costume that isn't a cheap Halloween quilted costume, you get for like twenty bucks. Some special limited hardcover of Ace Savvy graphic novels, new Ace Savvy issues he still hadn't bought yet and a particular collector's edition of Muscle Fighters are some, to name a few.

But there was one problem with that. Lincoln chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck before saying, "Sounds awesome, I'll admit, but I don't think I'm still not gonna have enough even with all the discounts."

Hearing Lincoln's issue, the girls turned to look at each other again, their eyes communicating for their mouths. Soon a mischievous grin, with a hint of passion, began to form on each of the teenage girls' faces. They made a final nod, simultaneously confirming their plan.

Jackie looked through the rearview mirror while Mandee looked behind. The latter said, "Okay then, Lincoln. We'll tell you what. We will buy you whatever you want today."

Lincoln's eyeballs almost fell out with how wide he opened his sockets. "YOU WILL!?" He yelled with excitement.

"Under a few conditions," Mandee pointed out.

Now, Lincoln was beginning to worry.

"First, we'll only be spending five hundred dollars on you. Anything more, the rest will be on you."

Lincoln nodded. "Okay, that can work."

"Secondly, you must watch us try on some new clothes that we're interested in buying, while also giving us critical feedback on how we look."

So he's going to have to sit down and be bored just like he expected. "Okay…"

"Third," Jackie spoke next. "You try on some new clothes for us."

"Wait, what!?" Lincoln jumped in his seat? "Why? What I'm wearing is more than fine."

The pair could only shake their heads in disbelief. "Lincy, even Leni of all people would say you are so overdue for a wardrobe change. You'll never get a girl if you continue to wear the same generic clothes every day."

Lincoln doesn't even know if he could ever land himself a soul mate, no matter how hard he tried. Any chance with Christina is dead in the water since she moved to a different section, Ronnie Anne moved away, and the two weren't confident in a long-distance relationship at their age. Other girls like Girl Jordan and Stella aren't interested in hooking up.

Besides that, he hated trying on new clothes. His only philosophy with clothes is that if it fits, then it's okay - a little baggy is fine. But his past shopping sprees with Leni resulted in tedious hours spent trying on new clothes in the fitting room. Granted, he was satisfied with what Leni bought him, but he wished he skipped the "trying-it-on" part.

"_But they'll pay five hundred dollars for whatever I want. I can't pass this up. I just can't," _Lincoln thought. Finally making up his mind, he said, "Okay. I'll do what you guys say."

"Now hold on, Lincy~," Jackie said. "We haven't finished yet."

"We still have one more condition you must follow with," Mandee added.

"What's the fourth condition?" Lincoln asked.

The girls didn't say anything. Instead, they looked back at him with half-lidded eyes and a simple smile. Lincoln couldn't tell if the smiles were ordinary, mischievous or loving.

"We'll cross that bridge when the time comes," Jackie said as they looked forward again.

Lincoln would then begin to wonder what Jackie and Mandee have up their sleeves. Let's hope that it was nothing evil.

* * *

"We're here!" The pair of BFFs announced once parked in the mall parking lot.

The trio exited the car and began to make their way towards the front entrance. Lincoln took a look around the parking lot and noticed that there were indeed more cars and people all over since the last time he's been here. He was sure that they were all here for the Mall's big sales event too.

"_I hope whatever I want to buy isn't already sold out,"_ he thought. He then realized something that was going since he left the car.

The girls were walking right by his side, each holding one of his hands as he walked between them.

"Uh, why are you two holding my hands?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we not?" Jackie replied with the same half-lidded smile from earlier.

Lincoln shrugged it off since it wasn't like they were hurting him. But he's not a toddler anymore. He knows his way around the mall.

"_Might as well let them,"_ he thought.

The three entered the building to find what looked like an ocean of humans. All of them in the mall for "Sales Saturday" just like them. An ocean that was easy to get lost within.

The trio's eyes widened at the sight before them. _"Okay, we definitely need to hold hands," _Lincoln thought.

"Okay, guys. We have to get to the department store, asap! Like, RIGHT NOW!" Jackie stated firmly.

"Ditto!" Mandee nodded.

The girls began almost-running to the department store with Lincoln in tow. The eleven-year-old did his best to keep up, but his legs weren't as long as theirs.

"W-Why there first?" He tried to ask.

"Because it's the most visited store always during a big sales day. Everything gets sold out right away, almost in an instant!" Mandee explained.

"What she said!" Jackie followed.

"What about the comic book store!? Or the game store?!" Lincoln panted.

"Don't worry, Lincoln! Everything you want will still be there!"

"You sure!?" Lincoln gasped.

"Stop asking questions and pick up your speed!" The pair spoke at the same time without realizing it. The began to full out run with Lincoln still in tow.

"S-Slow Down!" Lincoln panted, barely able to keep up.

Pretty soon, the trio finally arrived at the department store. And just like the hallways of the mall, the store was packed with a sea of humans. Everywhere they look, they could see someone picking up a piece of clothing or accessory. Lincoln could've sworn he saw two customers fighting over a scarf.

"We don't have time to look and choose. We're gonna have to wing it," Mandee said.

"Yeah, you're totes right," Jackie nodded before turning towards Lincoln. "Lincy, do you know where the boys' section is?"

"U-uh, yes?" Lincoln stuttered at the sudden question. He was usually there a lot when Leni takes him.

"We want you to head over there and grab as many shirts, shorts, pants and any other male accessories your size before there's none left! But not the ones with some "epic" logo or branding on them. Something different that you would see teens or adults wear, again, your size!"

"U-uh, o-o-okay!?" Lincoln tried to keep up.

"Once you get everything, meet us by the changing rooms at the females' department side. You know where that is, too, right?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Can we trust you enough to pick the right clothes while we find our clothes!?" Mandee asked.

"Y-Yes!? I think!?" Lincoln answered suddenly.

"THANK YOU!" The two girls yelled simultaneously before each gave a kiss of their own on Lincoln's cheeks." MWA! SEE YOU SOON!" And the two ran off.

Lincoln stood surprised at what transpired. He lifted both his hands and felt both his cheeks at the spot where two different pairs of lips made contact. He could still feel the warmness that was left there.

"_Why do I want more so suddenly?" _he thought to himself.

Lincoln shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He could think about the kisses later. Right then and there, he had some clothes to find.

* * *

"What have we done? What have we done!?" Jackie paced back and forth while Mandee watched her. They had finished finding their wearables that they had managed to grab and are currently standing near the entrance to the changing stalls, waiting for Lincoln with his pile. Whatever the girls seized were held in a folded pile within their arms.

"Relax, Jackie. We must have faith in him," Mandee tried to assure her BFF.

"But it's been ten minutes since we've finished! And I only realized that Lincoln doesn't have experience handling these kinds of sale days!" Jackie chattered.

Mandee rolled her eyes. "Look, will it make you feel better if you go and find him?"

Her statement got Jackie to spin around. "YES! Hold my things while-"

"Here I am!"

A young male voice interrupted her. The two girls looked behind and saw Lincoln approaching them with his acquired large piles of clothes. His arms were seen shaking.

"Oh, Lincy. Thank goodness you're fine. We thought you got hurt!" Jackie spoke.

"Well, your concern is much appreciated, but my arms are getting tired! Can I put down this pile?" Lincoln struggled.

"Sure, go ahead," Mandee answered for Jackie.

Lincoln did so and dropped his pile. He bent down, resting his hands on his knees, taking in some breathes.

The girls looked down at the pile before Mandee said, "Ever thought about folding before carrying them?" She motioned to how the clothes were disorganized.

"Give me a break. You girls told me to grab as many clothes as I can. I didn't have time to fold them. Especially at one point where I almost got into a physical fight with some guy my age."

Hearing this reveal made the girls widen their eyes in horror. "You're not hurt, are you!?" Jackie asked.

"Relax. I'm fine. Can we please get this over with?" Lincoln asked.

The girls nodded. "We were able to snatch ourselves a changing room. We kept lying to anyone who tried to head inside," Mandee explained.

"Good," Lincoln said after gathering back all his clothes.

"And you will be trying on first."

"Why me?"

"You want us to pay for what you want?" Mandee smirked.

Lincoln sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course, they'd bring up the bargaining chip. With nothing left to lose, Lincoln headed on inside the stall that Jackie and Mandee managed to save.

He closed the door behind him before dropping his clothing pile again. It was at this moment that he got a chance to analyze what he grabbed. He had polos, Henley styles in different patterns and colours, button-ups, sweaters, slacks, jeans, and he even grabbed some ties and a grey coloured flat cap.

"_Where do I even begin?"_ Lincoln thought. He shrugged before randomly selecting a grey Henley shirt, switching it with his original orange polo shirt. He then grabbed a pair of green cargo pants, changing out of his first pairs of jeans.

After putting his new clothes on, he noticed how comfortable they felt. He looked in the mirror… and then scrunched his face. What was he even wearing in the first place? Why choose these clothes?

"Lincoln? Are you alright in there?" Jackie knocked on the door, snapping Lincoln out of his thoughts. He opened the door to reveal the girls outside. They gasped in horror at the sight of the outfit he was wearing. "Lincoln, what the heck are you doing!?" Jackie gasped.

"Trying on some new clothes?" Lincoln replied.

"Lincoln, Henley shirts never go right with cargo pants. Try those jeans instead," Mandee pointed at a pair from the pile.

Lincoln pulled the pairs out while the girl closed the door. It looks modern looking, with a medium shade of navy. He swapped the cargo pants he was wearing and donned the jeans, surprised that they were also comfy. He looked in the mirror and… wow. It does look good. It looked perfect for that matter. He might be wearing this combo daily then.

Lincoln revealed his new look to the girls before squealing in glee at the sight of him.

"OMG! You look totes amazing~!" Jackie squealed.

"Wait until Leni sees you!" Mandee too squealed.

"YOU LOOK FABULOUS!" They exclaimed together.

Lincoln blushed at their compliments. "T-Thanks. M-much appreciated."

"Okay! No more fooling around! Time for the next sets!" Jackie said, rushing on inside the changing stalls.

Lincoln turned to look at her. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"It'll go faster if we help you change instead of pointing," Mandee explained, also heading into his stall, shutting the door behind her.

"B-B-But, I need privacy when I change!" Lincoln blushed.

"Oh relax, Lincy~," Jackie said. "It's not like we don't know what a guy looks like underneath."

"But, won't it still be weird?"

"As long as we don't do anything naughty in public, we'll be fine," Mandee explained.

"Now enough talking," Jackie said, pulling up a light blue buttoned-up t-shirt. "Put this on."

And so he did. One by one, Lincoln tried on every piece of clothing the girls picked out from the pile. Whatever Lincoln tried on, shirt, pants, combo, he and the girls would like it. Whatever he changed into, he loved, and it also made him feel good.

The problem was is that the stall was only large enough for at least one and a half people. Because there were three people inside, there wasn't much room to maneuver. The girls decided to solve this issue by dressing Lincoln up themselves while remaining in place. It made Lincoln feel even more awkward, but he still allowed the girls to do so, believing they have good intentions.

Things got even more awkward when Lincoln tripped at one point. Mandee decided to take off his current pairs of pants he was wearing. All of a sudden, his ankles got caught in the waistband before tripping forward.

He would've landed face-first on the ground if Jackie wasn't standing in front of him. He fell on Jackie, and her back hit the wall of the stall, saving them both.

"Are you okay, Lincoln?" Jackie asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," Lincoln said, looked straight up at Jackie's eyes. His eyes then looked down to where his hands had landed.

When he fell, his hands got a handful of Jackie's breasts. Both of them. Realization soon began to dawn on Lincoln, and he felt like he was about to go into a panic attack.

_"Oh, no… Not again," _ he squeaked in his mind.

He, by accident, did this to one of his older sisters not too long ago, having to lock himself away in his room to avoid getting turned into a human pretzel. That moment gave him the idea that touching a girl in that area is a horrible idea.

He'd jump off and avoid getting beaten, but being a young preteen male, he was curiosity took over. He couldn't help but admire how soft and large they were. Acting on instinct, Lincoln clenched his hands and gave the black-haired girl's pairs a firm grope.

"_I am so dead now,"_ Lincoln thought in fear.

Jackie saw too where Lincoln's hand had landed and also blushed at the sight. It took every ounce of her being to keep herself from moaning, especially at the moment he groped.

Her eyes became half-lidded again as a sly grin formed on her face. "Aren't you a little young to cop a feel of me, Lincy?" Jackie joked.

Lincoln was utterly shocked at Jackie's response. "I-I-I…"

"Okay, Lincoln. That's enough," Mandee giggled, pulling Lincoln off of Jackie. She had done everything to keep herself from cooing from the sight before her. "We still have one more set we need you to try."

Lincoln nodded rapidly. "Y-Yeah! One more!"

The last outfit had him wear a _pink_ shirt with white sleeves. Lincoln tried to protest, saying pink's only for girls, but the girls didn't listen. Instead, he was put in the shirt and then given a pair of dark-tanned cargo pants. He also wore the same flat hat from earlier.

Once the set was complete, Jackie's and Mandee's lips spread into another ecstatic grin. They spun him around to have him face the mirror. Lincoln braced himself for his new embarrassing look.

It wasn't the case, though actually. What Lincoln saw in the mirror was a… cool looking kid. He wasn't looking girly or doesn't feel girly. Instead, he looked like someone who could climb the social ladder in his school with a snap of their fingers.

He looked hippy, grungy, unique, stylish… _cool._

"Woah…"

"Fabulous!" The girls complimented, each giving a kiss on Lincoln's cheek.

He didn't pay any mind.

* * *

Lincoln was now seen sitting outside of the changing stall waiting for the girls to try on their clothes. The girls told Lincoln to wait outside so they could save the surprise reveal when they're ready. Lincoln found it a little hypocritical that they get to change in private but not him.

He also took the time to think back on the girls' behaviour since arriving at the mall. At almost any moment, they'd hold hands with him, kiss him on the cheek or be near him in general. It would make sense if it were one of his sister's, but these were Leni's friends. He barely knew them and yet they treat him with a high level of companionship. Perhaps Leni told them a lot of good things about him, which was probably why, but he wished he had gotten to know them by himself first.

It was also a problem with how much he had recognized their appearance. They do look gorgeous, beautiful indeed. Seeing them made his weiner go hard and elongate underneath his underwear. It got even harder when he grabbed Jackie's breasts by accident. He already knew from experience touching female areas like the chest and butt made it go hard. Still, though, he was fortunate that she didn't feel her thing. Otherwise, she and Mandee might want answers he doesn't have.

And the way they spoke to him. It was almost like how Lori talks to her boyfriend. Now the nicknaming wasn't anything special; his sister's called him "Lincy" on many occasions. It was how they're saying it that makes it odd. The girls, especially Jackie, let the name slide off their tongue slowly while keeping their tone soft. It's as if their calling to him or something.

_"This is so weird," _he thought. _"I don't think any girl behaved this way around me before. I'm already more confused than when I accidentally got Lori mad at me then."_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock from inside the stall. "Lincoln? We've finished in here. Ready to see our first set?" Jackie asked from inside.

"I'm ready," Lincoln looked up to the door.

When the door opened, his eyes nearly popped from his socket at the new sight before him.

Jackie wore a sleeveless red sundress that ended just above her knees. It had a deep v opening that showed off her entire cleavage. To go along with her dress, she wore a pair of red high heels and a red headband replacing her pink one.

Mandee wore something similar. She wore a long-sleeved green dress that reached down to her knees, lacking any shoulderings. She wore a pair of green high heels while wearing a choker around her neck with a pearl in the center.

Lincoln was utterly astounded at the fantastic sight before him. The girls looked absolutely beautiful. He doesn't know why, but these new dresses added more curvature to their figurines and accentuated their chests to appear larger.

"Well, Lincy~?" Jackie gave a twirl. "What do you think?"

"Do I look good in this~?" Mandee asked.

Lincoln's eyes became more hypnotized. "You two look beautiful," he said without thinking.

Jackie and Mandee blushed at his compliment.

"Well, if he says we're beautiful, then these are keepers," Jackie said.

"I'd say so too," Mandee nodded.

"Alrighty then, time for the next sets. BRB, Lincy~," Jackie turned to Lincoln before shutting the door.

Lincoln snapped out of his hypnotic mode once he heard the door slam. He was beginning to realize that certain clothes can make a girl totally stand out in appearance. It was similar to how the clothes made him look cooler.

However, these next moments meant that he'd have to try and control his urges. If the first sets were anything to go by, he could predict they were going to get more hardcore from here on out.

And he was right. The next few outfits that Jackie and Mandee showed off wearing made Lincoln blush all the more wild.

Jackie wore a yellow beach dress that has a patterning of roses on the front along with a pair of slippers.

Mandee tried on a silver minidress with a pair of silver high heels along with some pantyhose.

Jackie had on a white tank top and a pair of tight coloured grey yoga pants that made her butt look bigger and hips thick.

Mandee then gave a go with a blue cheerleading outfit, completed with a skirt, a top and a pair of sneakers.

Jackie next gave a shot with a navy cropped topped that matched with a pair of navy ripped shorts that barely when down her right.

Mandee soon had on a generic school gym uniform, which includes navy blue athletic bloomers, a pair of socks, and white sneakers.

And for some reason, both girls then showed up dressed as cowgirls; two hot looking cowgirls. The outfit came with a plaid shirt with hot denim pants, fringed cowgirl boots, a pair of leather gloves, a bandana (pink for Jackie and teal for Mandee) and a cowgirl hat.

Lincoln looked at every outfit the girls showed off, giving compliments ranging from "beautiful" to "amazing." But during the time, Lincoln crossed his legs together to keep his erection hidden. But it only grew with each new outfit they showed.

_"Okay, I can't take it anymore!" _Lincoln began to freak out in his mind. _"If I have to see them in one more hot set, my nose is gonna bleed like all those old dudes in anime!"_

His probability was about to come true, though. Soon, Jackie and Mandee stepped out of the changing stall with their final outfits. Lincoln was pretty sure he died right then and there when he saw what they were wearing next.

Both Jackie and Mandee walked out of the stall, each wearing a different pair of sexy Victoria's Secret lingerie. Jackie wore a pink Strappy Tulle Babydoll and Mandee had a teal Lace Bustier Dream Angels.

Lincoln's whole face turned red like a tomato. It was the first time he had seen women underwear like these. He could not register the glorious gift he was witnessing. A few inches away, and he could feel the heat coming off of both their bodies.

"So, what do you think~?" The girls spoke together while posing in the sexiest pose they could muster.

Lincoln's mind couldn't form a good reply. It began to malfunction, making him say, "Ba… Ba… Ba… Ba…"

And then his nose did what it often does to his best friend, Clyde. It bled out. The blood fell straight down from his nostrils and splattered all over the floor. Some drops managed to land on the girls' feet.

"GAAH!" They stepped away, horrified.

Luckily, Lincoln didn't pass out, blinking and gaining back his composure. Now aware of what he had done, he covered his nose and rushed out of the changing room to the nearest washroom.

As both girls watched him leave, they began to feel guilty for showing off the physique so much in one take.

"Maybe… we should've gone slower with him," Jackie muttered.

"Tell me about it," Mandee nodded.

* * *

Lincoln had managed to stop the bleeding and wash out all the blood from his face. Somehow, neither his shirt and pants got blood-stained, he considered that very lucky.

After he finished drying himself off, he looked in the mirror to see if he missed any more stains. Nope, he got all of them.

"Guess I've been hanging around Clyde a lot recently," Lincoln laughed. "He's starting to rub off on me."

Soon though, the atmosphere turned bitter and depressing. Lincoln stared at his reflection, seeing a total embarrassment of a nerd staring back. He completely blew it, he thought. The boy made a complete fool out of himself in front of two of Leni's long-time friends. He didn't even embarrass himself on this level in front of his old school crushes.

"What am I gonna do?" Lincoln turned to the viewers. "I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't able to control myself. My body was frozen; my life flashed before my eyes, I doubt I had ever drooled like that whenever I saw Ms. DiMartino. Today was supposed to be their day, and I blew it all by acting like a creep," Lincoln sighed, depressed. "They must now hate with a burning passion. I totally blew it."

"Are you okay, kid?"

Lincoln's train of thought broke when he saw a guy in his 50s exiting out from one of the toilet stalls.

"O-Oh, I'm fine, sir," Lincoln stuttered. "I was just talking."

"To yourself?" The guy raised an eyebrow.

"I… uh… I gotta go," Lincoln turned and exited the bathroom, the guy watching him leave.

_"Maybe I should leave and head back home,"_ Lincoln thought. _"Honestly, risking myself getting sick from isn't such an awful- OH NO!"_

When he exited the male's bathroom, he halted in his tracks to see Jackie and Mandee waiting for him. They were dressed back in their original clothes and beside them were shopping bags. He counted eight of them. They must've paid for all the clothing while he was cleaning himself up.

Lincoln tensed again once his gaze met theirs. He wasn't paying any real attention to their facial expressions and believed they were furious with him. He slowly began to back away from the BFF duo to escape.

"Lincoln, wait!" Jackie held up her hands, motioning the Loud boy to stop. "Listen, we can tell what you're thinking about us, and… we're sorry…"

Lincoln froze in place after hearing Jackie say sorry. That was the last thing he'd expect to hear from either of them.

"What…?" Lincoln loosened his stance.

"We're sorry, Lincoln," Jackie said, her eyes gazing at the floor. She approached Lincoln, believing it to be okay to do so. "We overwhelmed you with all our touching and teasing. You got very confused by our actions and thought we were going to do bad things to you."

"That wasn't our intention," Mandee added arms wrapped around her body. "But we made you believe otherwise. We just wanted to have fun with you and… look at where that led us. We nearly embarrassed not just you, but us too in public."

"We should consider ourselves lucky that no one saw us."

"So… we're totes sorry," Jackie and Mandee said together.

Silenced between the boy and the girls filled the atmosphere until Lincoln finally spoke. "You gotta be kidding me," he said. "I should be the one apologizing. It's all my fault."

It was the girl's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why the heck would it be your fault!?" Jackie exclaimed.

"Because I ruined your guys' day. I couldn't help myself and ruined the moment for you two. You loved to dress up in those dresses, and I was supposed to give my thoughts on how you look. I couldn't keep my composure and got a nosebleed at the end. I made a complete fool out of myself right in front of you two."

"Lincoln, that's completely normal for a boy your age," Jackie knelt to be face to face. "You're at a stage where you're starting to notice a woman's more unique physique."

"Jackie's right," Mandee stepped forward. "We made a mistake by throwing a lot on your plate. Especially when we wore those lingeries we shown off in," she chuckled at the last part.

"Yeah," Jackie blushed. "We didn't think when we wore those undies. The point is Lincoln is that it was supposed to be our day today. For all three of us," She pointed to herself, Lincoln and Mandee. "We hate to leave anyone out of the fun, especially with what we've been through."

"But while we were having fun, we forgot to take into consideration if you were having fun. Instead, we made you feel uncomfortable; showed you things you weren't ready to see yet. We ruined you're fun with ours," Mandee said.

"Don't think for a moment that just because you're a boy and younger than us doesn't mean you should set yourself aside. You're more than welcome to join us in our endeavours."

Lincoln can agree with what the girls were trying to get across. He barely had, no, did not have that much fun in the department store. Mostly in the changing room. It was nice that they were seeing their errors and want to make up for him.

Still, though, he could not help but feel guilty at his lack of composure and sudden action in the end. They should've got mad at him for having that nose bleed.

"I still shouldn't have disgusted you two like that," his gaze met the floor.

Jackie and Mandee figured that they couldn't talk Lincoln out of his guilt like that. Instead, they decided to take a different approach.

"Well, Lincoln, what was going through your mind when we wore those undies?" Jackie asked with a smile.

Lincoln looked back up at her with a confused look. "Huh?"

"What she means, how did we look in those undies?" Mandee knelt as Jackie did first.

Lincoln went into silent mode, thinking back to the moment where the girls revealed their Victoria Secret undies. As he visualized the scene, he was now able to make a brief description of how each girl looked.

Jackie's pink babydoll accentuated her chest while still holding them without challenge. The translucent fabric gave him a show of Jackie's curve. At the same time, it gave off a mysterious feeling since the material wasn't a hundred percent see-through. And the pink thong showed a lot of her butt while still covering her main private area.

Mandee's teal Lace Bustier Dream Angels tightly held her abdomen area with soft ease while making her hips look rounder. They held her chest up, but still, look like they could easily slide off without trouble. Her thong also showed an excellent view of her rear end, while also covering her main private area too.

Lincoln could describe how they look in once sentence. "They made you two top Cleopatra's beauty."

Hearing this made Jackie and Mandee give off a warm smile, one that could melt any boy's heart. They leaned forward, pulling Lincoln into a soft hug. Lincoln didn't know why, but the mood felt warm all of a sudden.

"That's totes what we want to hear from you," Jackie said.

"It's more than enough," Mandee said.

Hearing them say it, Lincoln slowly began to form a smile of his own. He soon began to reciprocate their hug and hugged back. It was a little tricky since he was hugging two teenage girls taller than him, but he managed to wrap his arms around both girls.

They held on for almost a minute before releasing each other.

"Okay, Lincy. The day's not over yet. We still gotta buy what _you _want," Jackie mentioned.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that," Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck.

"Remember, we'll only spend no more than five hundred," Mandee said.

"I think I can work with that."

* * *

Lincoln was right. He managed to buy everything just barely under the max price. $494.84 after tax was what cost the girls to buy whatever he carried.

Some new issues of Ace Savvy and Muscle Fish, a collectors edition Ace Savvy graphics novel, a Muscle Fish video game's box collection that comes with the latest video game itself, a keychain, a statue, a replica of Muscle Fish's wristband, and a free Muscle Fish comic. He also got the new Ace Savvy cosplay suit that had better materials and decals than what his old costume had.

He can happily say that he had a good buy. But he couldn't help but feel guilty. Not just for his things but everything the girls bought. The price total for all the clothes they tried came above six hundred dollars. Everything the girls bought was over eleven hundred bucks. He tried to invest some of his money that he brought along on the trip, but the girls kept pushing him back on his offer. A deal was a deal they said. Everything would be on them.

At least he managed to convince them to pay for their lunch. Lincoln ordered a cheeseburger with fries, Jackie ordered some Tai food with noodles and egg rolls, while Mandee had a foot long vegan sub sandwich.

There wasn't an awkward atmosphere surrounding the three of them. The trio ate lunch with ease without even making a stain. Things were going pretty well for them.

"Hey, by the way, Lincy. We want to ask you something," Jackie paused her meal to look at Lincoln.

The boy looked at her direction and said, "shoot."

"Why did your sister Lori seem like she's angry with you?" Jackie asked.

"Now that I think about it too, she's right," Mandee paused her eating. "When she said you should go with us, it sounded like she wanted to get rid of you."

And now things got awkward again. Well, for Lincoln anyway. He tensed when remembering why Lori was upset with him. It was the thing he did to her by accident two weeks ago.

"Oh… well… it's a little embarrassing," Lincoln's face began to redden again.

"Aw come on, Lincy. It can't be that bad," Mandee urged.

"It can't be any worse than what we put you through today," Jackie commented, getting a laugh out of the trio.

"Hehe. It's not any worse," Lincoln giggled. "But, it's almost at the same level, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" He tried to think about how to go about explaining it. "You remember how I trip and grabbed onto Jackie's chest? By accident?"

"How could we forget? Even Jackie enjoyed it," Mandee playfully jokes.

"Mandee…!" Jackie blushed.

"Well, to put it bluntly… I did the same thing to Lori," He said the last part quickly.

"Wait seriously? So I wasn't the first girl that you copped a feeling for?" Jackie asked.

"Okay, what does that mean to 'cop a feeling?'" Lincoln asked, plainly confused about that terminology.

"It means when you go and touch a girl's breast, usually when she least expects it," Mandee explained.

"Often followed by a slap to the cheek by the woman," Jackie finished.

Lincoln understands but is still curious. "Where did you find this info?"

"Urban Dictionary," the girls said simultaneously.

"Unless you want to gross yourself out with all these terms and new vocabulary words you'll find there, it's probably best if you stay away from that site for now," Mandee said.

"Right…" Lincoln trailed off before continuing. "Anyways, I had to use the bathroom pretty bad that day. Lori was exiting the bathroom while I was heading there. I was in such a rush that I wasn't paying attention to what was on the floor. One of my sister's jump ropes was lying there, tangled with some other junk."

"Let me guess. You didn't see that tangled rope, tripped on it and landed in front of Lori just as she was exiting," Jackie finished.

"Yeah…" Lincoln sighed. "I tried to explain myself that it was an accident, but Lori kept having that look of murder for a while," he placed a hand under her chin. "Now that I remember, I think she agreed to have me go to the mall with you guys since I usually don't like mall trips."

"But look who's laughing now," Jackie said. "You got a lot of cool things today without even paying."

"You can rub it in on Lori that her plan had failed," Mandee smirked.

"Hehe. I'll put a pin on that," Lincoln laughed nervously. He turned back to Jackie and asked, "Why weren't you angry with me when I did that to you?"

"Because I know it was an accident," Jackie explained. "And also, you're reaction was way too cute to not have fun with."

Lincoln blushed again at hearing that comment. Why do older girls like them enjoy teasing the younger boys? He always gets so confused about these things. Unless he asked them about it…

"Why is it not okay to touch a girl's chest?" Lincoln asked innocently, curious like a young toddler.

This time it was Jackie's and Mandee's turn to blush. All this talk about skins and touching made Lincoln all the more curious. It's even awkward he would be asking them and not his parents, but they did drag him into this mess.

The girls tried to think of a good explanation. Mandee decided to start.

"Well, it depends really on who you touch. Some girls would feel relaxed when they're touched there, and some would feel harassed. If it were a simple brush by accident, it shouldn't be a problem."

"It's also not okay to touch out in public," Jackie pointed out.

"Okay, but why is it considered inappropriate in the first place?" Lincoln asked.

"It's just how society works. We rather prefer to keep our hands to ourselves and only touch when that other person is fine with it," Mandee said.

"It's the same thing when someone tries to touch your penis without your permission," Jackie pointed.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "My penis?"

"Your weiner," Jackie rolled her eyes at his innocence.

"Oh," he said. "So you're fine with someone touching your breasts?"

"Not anyone," Jackie laughed. "Only people that I know and have a huge trust in, and also in private. I'm not going to allow some random stranger to touch me there."

"But, we're technically strangers. Me and you two," Lincoln referred to him and the girls.

This statement again raised an eyebrow from both girls. "No, we're not. We know you, Lincoln. You're our friend, right?" Mandee asked.

"But we never hung out like today ever. You always hang with Leni." The girl's frowned slightly at his comment. He was right, after all. Before today, they never hung around together for any activity for a whole day. The most they got out was a simple hi and a few one-liners.

"How much did you even know about me before today?" he asked.

That question was a little easy to answer. This time Jackie spoke first. "Whenever Leni is with us, the most she talks about relating to her family is you and Lori."

Lincoln pointed to himself. "Me?"

"When you managed to speak her language while teaching her to drive, the times when you constantly modelled for her, she'd mention how much of a very, very, very, very good little brother you are, in her words."

"It also didn't help that her little brother is so cute and adorable," Mandee said.

How many times are they going to keep making Lincoln blush?

"We were hoping one day you'd like to get to know us whenever we're with Leni. But it never came."

Lincoln tugged at his shirt, frowning slightly. They're right; he never hung with them whenever they visited Leni. "Well, I try to not hang with my older sister's friends because I'm scared it'll make my sisters upset. I know Lori doesn't like it, especially when I hang out sometimes with her boyfriend.

"And no offence, but… even if I do become friends with you guys, I don't know if it could last long because, well… we have nothing in common."

It's a common issue with these kinds of friendships. How does an eleven-year-old boy keep a sixteen-year-old girl interested? Girls like Jackie and Mandee prefer to go clothes shopping while Lincoln prefers to play video games and read comics.

Jackie and Mandee are aware of this too. However, unlike most teens, they don't want to let some petty differences in interest get in their way. They want to find some compromise so they and whoever else their with can have fun together.

When Leni was trying to multitask between them and her mall friends that one time, they felt left out, partially because they felt like they weren't fully getting in at all the fun (which was vice versa for Miguel and Fiona). Leni's actions that day partly inspired Jackie and Mandee that day; they'd like to do the same for whoever else they'd hang out with one day.

"Lincy, do you want to know why Mandee and I were very excited when Leni suggest you'd come with us?" Jackie asked.

Lincoln shook his head.

"It's because we finally got an opportunity to get to know you better. We could hang out, find something we have in common. To finally have fun together."

"But we don't have anything in common," Lincoln said. "You guys are into clothes, dressing up and looking pretty. I'm just a nerd who enjoys games and comics."

Mandee shook her head at that response. "Sorry, Lincoln. But that's not true, actually."

Lincoln turned to look at Mandee, now very curious. "We do?"

"She's right, Lincoln," Jackie said. "Let us ask you this: What were we doing today here at the mall?"

"Shopping?"

"What did we shop for?"

"Clothes?"

"And…?"

"You got me some comics and… wait a minute…" Lincoln paused in astonishment.

"Whether you like to admit it or not, you enjoy shopping just as much as we do," Mandee smiled. "You rather prefer to shop for things you like instead of what your sisters like. Your sisters don't usually give you a lot of opportunities to buy whatever you like when with them."

Lincoln was silent for a moment, thinking back to his mall trips with his sisters. It was true, for often Lincoln would be tasked with watching Lily, forced to go into stores he didn't want to go into with his sisters and forced to carry all their bags. The only times he would be able to visit his stores of choice were ever if he were with his friends or by himself.

Jackie and Mandee were considerate. These girls were probably the first people besides his original friends that considered his shopping interests. Granted, they had gone too far with their dress-up game, but in the end, allowed him to shop for his things and offered to pay for him. They didn't even force to carry any of the bags with clothes they bought earlier. It was just his comics, games and everything he wanted, which was more than alright.

"Wow, I guess you're right…" Lincoln said, amazed.

"You just got to have an open mind and find some way to merge your interests into one," Mandee said.

"Or if you want, you can try indulging in your friend's different enjoyments," Jackie added.

Lincoln was surprised to hear these words from the girls. He didn't take them to give great advice.

"Where did you learn this from anyway?" Lincoln asked.

"We got the idea after becoming friends with Miguel and Fiona. We thought Leni was abandoning us for them, leaving us out of any fun she might have with them," Jackie explained.

"Your sister tried to bring us together, but we were too stubborn that day. We were selfish, and we all wanted Leni to ourselves, but we didn't consider hearing her side of things," Mandee said.

It sounded like it was all on Lincoln. He remembered the time when Leni had trouble dividing her time between her school and mall friends. He gave her the advice to bring her friends together. If he wasn't there to provide Leni with his tip, he wondered if Jackie and Mandee wouldn't be considerate of his interest.

"Wow… who knows a new friendship can lead to another one," Lincoln commented.

Hearing Lincoln say that brought another warm smile onto each girls' face. Jackie grabbed Lincoln's right hand with both her hands.

"Honestly, Lincy, I totes see us seeing each other a lot more in the future~," Jackie smiled.

"That I do agree on~," Mandee nodded, grabbing Lincoln's left with both her hands.

Lincoln looked from Jackie to Mandee a few times before forming a warm smile of his own. "Yeah, I think so too."

Happy to hear that, the trio brought each other into another warm hug, holding on for nearly a minute.

"Now how about a friendship selfie to make this official? Jackie asked.

"Totally!" Mandee said.

"Sure," Lincoln followed.

Jackie quickly pulled out her phone from her purse and pulled Lincoln to her side, while Mandee got off from her seat and held Lincoln from his other side. Each bore a simple pose along with a confident grin.

Soon, a click sounded, and the selfie was taken. Jackie proposed one more right away. Lincoln waited, but right at the sound of the click, he felt two pairs of lips pressing against both his cheeks.

The moment was a perfect capture.

* * *

Dawn slowly began to take over the afternoon in Royal Woods by the time the same purple Toyota Rav4 pulled up into the driveway of the Loud House. Vanzilla hasn't returned yet, but Lincoln assumed some of his sisters returned by themselves from their activities.

Today was a good day, for sure. He's the owner of some new Ace Savvy and Muscle Fish merchandise, and he officially made friends with Leni's friends. He'll have to thank her later for setting him up with her friends.

Lincoln exchanged his contact info with Jackie and Mandee to continue staying in touch. Phone number, emails and Facebook. Lincoln promised the girls a few times that he would contact them and hang out with them if and whenever he had the chance. Of course, he wasn't going to abandon his current friends like Clyde, that would be crazy. But he didn't want his time with Jackie and Mandee to be one and done only.

Once the car finished pulling into the driveway, he said his farewells with his new gal pals.

"I'll be sure to call you guys again soon," he said, grabbing the last of his things.

"You better, otherwise we'll barge into your room uninvited," Jackie playfully joke.

"Not the first time that happened," the boy rolled his eyes, and the girls laughed.

"But for real, we expect you to see you again," Mandee said.

"Relax, I know that. I expect the same thing from you guys too." With a final farewell, Lincoln was about to jump out, but something stopped him. "Hang on, what was the fourth condition?"

"The what now?" The girls asked.

"You guys said I have to follow four conditions to get what I want. You still didn't say what the fourth one was."

Jackie and Mandee blushed before looking at each other with wide eyes. Some sweat started to drip from their foreheads. They completely _forgot _about their fourth condition. So much has happened that they believe it wasn't a good time to tell him yet.

"R-Relax, Lincoln. Don't worry about it," Jackie chuckled.

"Yeah, forget about it. There's isn't a fourth condition," Mandee too chuckled.

Lincoln didn't believe that the girls were entirely honest, but it would be best to not pry into them at this time. Better to end the day on a high note.

"Alright, then… see ya," Lincoln jumped out of the car.

"Goodbye/Later!" Jackie and Mandee watched him leave before looking back at each other.

"Soon?" Mandee asked.

"Soon," Jackie nodded before pulling away.

Lincoln had arrived at his home's front entrance by the time the girls drove away. He opened the door to see Lori on the couch texting on her phone, as always. She was probably texting her boyfriend, as always.

She looked up to see Lincoln walking in. "Well, you're back," Lori's voice dripped with annoyance.

"That I am," Lincoln kicked the door closed behind him. "And you were right. It was a great opportunity for me."

Lori raised one of her eyebrows. "I'm sorry?"

"I got so many cool new things at the mall. New comic books, video games, collector boxes, a new Ace Savvy costume, and the clothes I got looks cool on me."

"So… you had a good time today then. Right?" Lori asked, concerned about the results she's getting.

"You betcha!" Lincoln said, lifting the bags he was carrying containing his things. "And the best part? I didn't have to pay for any of this stuff. It was all on Jackie and Mandee!"

Lori's pupils shrunk. "You literally aren't telling the truth, am I right?"

"Nope! It's the truth," Lincoln said before making his way upstairs to his room.

Lori was left alone again. Alone this time to wallow at her failure to get back at Lincoln.

* * *

**This story was originally going to contain extreme NSFW content, but I decided against it. I had a lot of fun writing this story, I really enjoyed pairing Lincoln with Jackie and Mandee in this one. I see myself writing a sequel down the line. What do you think? Should I make a sequel happen? Let me know in the comments below.**

**Anyways, thanks for taking the time on this story.**


End file.
